


cross it off the list

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, just cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: task number 14: spend the entire day in bed with your jinwoo





	cross it off the list

Myungjun liked lists.

He liked to cross things off his list. He liked the simple lists, of _do laundry_ and _sweep the kitchen_ , chores that could be completed and then scribbled out. He would feel accomplished and proud of what he had done.

He liked to add things to his list, too. He liked long-term goals; _go hiking before the sunrise_ or _take a ride on a helicopter_. Those things were more difficult to complete, and so he would write them on special paper that he taped onto his refrigerator, and he would make plans in his mind to cross each and every item off the list.

More items were typically added to that list than they were scribbled out, however.

On his days off, he liked to do something exciting. He had already crossed off _rent a boat for a day_ and _explore an abandoned house_. It had been fun and exhilarating, and he always awaited his _next_ day off, for whatever fun adventure might arise.

His day off was that Friday. He woke before the sun, body trained to do so from years and years of practice, and he smacked his lips a few times before slowly sitting up. His muscles ached, and he groaned as he stretched his arms high above his head, eyes still closed, and then twisted at his back ever so slightly.

“Ow,” he murmured, feeling his sore limbs, and he sighed once, running his fingers through his hair. He needed a shower, definitely, before going out anywhere. His hair felt like a rat's nest atop his head.

He tried to force himself out of bed, to gather enough energy to stand and make his way into his kitchen. He would look over his list and decide what he wanted to do. He hadn't tried that new, tall ride at the amusement park, nor had he ever gone mini-golfing.

One of those _had_ to appeal to him more, but it was too early in the morning to decide, and Myungjun had always been the indecisive sort, anyway. Jinwoo was far more capable of weighing the pros and cons and making decisions based off of serious thought.

Myungjun flopped back down into bed, staring up at the ceiling for a second or two before rolling over and facing the man beside him.

Myungjun had always claimed that Jinwoo was beautiful regardless of what he was doing. He liked to tell Jinwoo during the mornings, as they rushed to get ready for work and as Jinwoo straightened out Myungjun's tie, “You're the most handsome man on this planet.” When they met up for lunch breaks, sitting outside in their favorite park and feeding each other spoonfuls of rice, he would say it again, laughing and wiping some crumbs off Jinwoo's chin, “I can't believe I'm dating a god.” And, at night time, as the darkness swallowed up the room, as Jinwoo tenderly kissed Myungjun's lips, he would murmur, “You're so gorgeous, inside and out.”

And now, as Jinwoo slept, mouth slightly open and drool smeared over his cheek, hair mussed and clothes wrinkled, he looked just as ethereal as he always had.

It would be a crime, really, to wake him up simply to ask his opinion on what they should do for that day.

The sun wasn't even up yet, Myungjun reasoned, and he _knew_ Jinwoo hated waking up before the sun on _his_ days off.

(“I have to do it every single day for work,” he had complained the first time Myungjun had dragged him out to go bird watching. “Why do I have to do it _today_ , too?”)

There were so many things, though, that Myungjun had planned, and there was never enough time to actually do these things. He briefly wondered if he should just ready himself and cross off an item on his list without Jinwoo's help. He could do something fun, and Jinwoo could sleep in. It was what they both wanted.

But, as Myungjun contemplated this, Jinwoo shifted, groaning lightly in his sleep and curling further into himself. His fingers gripped at the blankets and pulled them closer to his chin. Then, all was silent for two seconds before a whispered name fell from Jinwoo's lips. “Myungjun.”

Myungjun blinked, leaning in. “Hm?”

“Are you leaving?” He wasn't sure if Jinwoo was sleep-talking, or if the boy had just heard him sit up. Either way, Myungjun couldn't help but smile, staring into Jinwoo's serene face, his breath fanning out over the pillow as he asked again, “Is it your list?”

Myungjun gently reached a hand out, his fingers touching Jinwoo's cheek and brushing across his skin. He treated Jinwoo as if he was glass, sometimes, on these sleepy mornings, as if Jinwoo would break under too much pressure. Never mind the fact that Jinwoo was tough and worked out; like _this_ , curled up in a sweater and shorts, his face a little bloated and drool smeared to the side of his chin, he looked more fragile than the most expensive china doll in the world.

“Hmm,” Myungjun hummed; a non-answer, really, as he tried to make the decision of what to do next. “I might go ride a roller coaster.”

“Sounds fun,” Jinwoo mumbled.

“Or,” Myungjun continued, “I could go play mini golf. I've always seen it in dramas, but I've never tried it.”

Jinwoo smacked his lips together, nuzzling into Myungjun's touch. “You could,” he agreed.

Myungjun gazed upon the angel laying in front of him, his heart pulling and tugging at his conscience.

“There's a dozen of things on my list,” he said.

“Yeah.”

A dozen of things to do, places to explore, and people to see. Myungjun wanted to experience it all. But how would it be meaningful if he were to go alone? Exploring a jungle sounded fun, but without a partner by his side, he would feel too lonely.

Even riding a roller coaster, or playing mini golf, were things that Myungjun wanted to do with _Jinwoo_ by his side.

Jinwoo wouldn't wake, though. Myungjun instantly knew, even before he asked, “Does Jinnie want to come with his Junnie?”

The younger boy chuckled, eyes still squeezed shut, and nodded his head into the pillow. “But,” he murmured, “I think I also want to sleep in for a little bit.” He grasped at the blankets. Myungjun's fingers moved to his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “Can we go later? You can set an alarm in a few hours, and I promise I'll come with you.”

Myungjun made up his mind in a second. He didn't want to ride a roller coaster. He didn't want to go mini-golfing. He didn't want to do any of the things he had written out onto his list. Instead, as he watched Jinwoo succumb again to sleep, he decided that he wouldn't leave. It would be far too lonely without Jinwoo by his side, and if Jinwoo wanted to just stay in bed on his one day off for the week, than Myungjun was more than happy to spend that time with him.

He didn't set an alarm. He simply smiled brightly and returned to just staring at Jinwoo's face.

It was his favorite view. It was his favorite thing of all.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, however. One moment, all he saw was Jinwoo, and the next moment, he was blinking groggily and peering at the sunlight that was pouring in from their window. Jinwoo lay beside him still, though he began to shift and moan.

Myungjun yawned and blindly grasped for his phone nearby. Once he was able to get his eyes adjusted, he read the time, giggling a little bit to himself.

10:34AM.

A little late in the day to wake up, he had always thought, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He totally saw the appeal in sleeping so late, and so he tossed his phone aside and turned back to Jinwoo.

“Morning.” Jinwoo's voice was deep, rumbling, a little raspy, and Myungjun loved it. He always found the tone so incredibly sexy, and this was definitely no exception.

“Morning,” Myungjun whispered back. He couldn't trust his own voice in the morning. Until he warmed it up, it would crack or falter. Jinwoo always assured him it was _cute_ , but Myungjun imagined it sounding akin to a dying animal.

Jinwoo grinned brightly, but then he seemed to realize something. “You're here?”

“Yeah. Should I not be?”

“It's your day off, though!”

Myungjun giggled. “Isn't it?”

“And...and I thought you were going to go out and do something. Or...was I going to come with you?”

“Mm, you said you would once you woke up.”

Jinwoo bit down on his bottom lip for a second, then nodded his head. “Alright,” he mumbled, “If I said I would, then I will. What should we do, then?”

Myungjun was always one for dramatics, for _showing_ rather than _telling_. And so, with a devious smile on his face, he hummed thoughtfully, then leaned forward and captured Jinwoo's lips into his own. “This,” he murmured.

Jinwoo didn't grasp it. Perhaps it was too early for speaking mysteriously. “Huh?”

“ _This_ ,” Myungjun emphasized his point by wrapping his arms around Jinwoo's warm body. He nestled into his chest, craning his neck to place more soft kisses along Jinwoo's jaw. “As long as I can, _this_.”

Jinwoo shifted and ran his fingers through Myungjun's hair. He caught a tangle, smoothing it out as best he could without causing pain to Myungjun's scalp. “I'm confused,” he admitted after a minute.

Myungjun sighed and closed his eyes, not ready to relinquish his spot. “Nothing sounds fun to me at the moment, _except_ for this.”

“But...what is _this?_ ”

“It's early, isn't it?” Myungjun laughed again.

“Too early to understand your cryptic nonsense.”

“I just want to spend the day _here_.” The older boy pulled back slightly in order to gaze up into Jinwoo's eyes. “Not even _here_ , in the apartment. _Here_ , in bed with you, just all day long. I don't want to leave _here_.”

Jinwoo blinked a few times, seeming groggy despite the announcement, but he smiled lazily, the corners of his lips pushing upwards at his cheeks. “Really?”

“Would I say it if it wasn't true?”

“Oh, you say a lot that isn't true. Like, when you say you're taller than I am, for one – because you aren't.”

Myungjun was usually ready for a fight. Fighting with Jinwoo was his favorite because Jinwoo _sucked_ at fighting back, and it usually took nothing but a kiss and a small whine for Jinwoo to concede. This time, though, he would let Jinwoo take the win with no protest. While their fights were almost always in good fun, he didn't want to _try_ to complicate things. He just wanted to cuddle and make out and hold tightly onto Jinwoo with no competition at all.

“Maybe,” is what he said instead of arguing, “but _this_ is true, Jinwoo. I'm going to stay here, right beside you, all day long.”

_All day_ , though, basically meant until lunchtime a few hours later. It had been a few blissful hours, little nose kisses and quiet discussions about serious matters and dumb matters and everything in between. Then Myungjun's stomach began to growl, and he stopped, mid-conversation, and cleared his throat. “Looks like I'm hungry,” he mentioned.

Jinwoo grinned and pressed his lips against Myungjun's temple before rubbing at the skin,something he always did in order to make sure to press his kiss down. “Are you?” he asked, as if he hadn't just heard for himself.

“Yeah. We should probably get food.”

“ _We?_ ”

Myungjun propped himself up with his elbows, giving a hard stare to the smile still plastered upon Jinwoo's expression. “Do you really expect me to leave this lovely cocoon of warmth and security and brave the dangers of what lies outside of this bedroom?”

“Well, you're the one who's hungry.”

“If I go, I'm not bringing you back a _thing_.”

“If you're already in there, why wouldn't you?” Now Jinwoo sat up, as well, seeming affronted by Myungjun's lack of concern for his well-being. “We have leftovers from dinner last night, so you can just heat it up, divide it out, and then bring it in here. Oh, with some juice, as well. I bought new juice boxes the other day.”

“I didn't realize you were _five_.”

“It's your favorite sort.”

Myungjun couldn't very much retort that – he _liked_ the orange juice boxes the best, and so even though Jinwoo wasn't exactly a fan of the orange flavor, he would usually buy them anyway, just to please Myungjun.

(Myungjun's heart tugged inside of him again, so in love with the beautiful man he was staring at.)

“Rock-paper-scissor for the task,” Jinwoo suddenly suggested, snapping Myungjun's out of his thoughts. He held out his fist, already quite serious about the game, and looked up at Myungjun. “One game. Loser has to prepare the food.”

Myungjun considered himself skillful at games. He just considered everyone around him _more_ skillful. Even games like _rock-paper-scissor_ , which people told him was always about luck, and luck only, wasn't a game he won at too often. Somehow, someway, he always chose wrong. He had been known to lose against children who didn't even know _how_ to play (something he considered a crime).

He told Jinwoo as much after he successfully beat his boyfriend's _paper_ move.

“I didn't know I was a _master_ at this game, but I've beaten you, the undisputed _rock-paper-scissor_ champion! I could probably go to matches and win international titles. We might need a trophy room for all of my achievements, Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo groaned as he stepped out of bed, instantly grabbing a hoodie tossed aside from last night and throwing it over his clothes, giving himself a little more warmth.

Myungjun watched the proceedings, grinning, as he curled up further underneath the covers. “Leftovers,” he ordered, “And my orange juice box. And a cookie, if we have one.”

“You're so high maintenance,” Jinwoo complained, though his voice was without any malice. And, just as if to prove he wasn't at all upset with the current proceedings, he bent over the bed, kissing Myungjun against his cheek twice, then on his chin once. “But you grab dinner for us, okay, Junnie?”

Myungjun couldn't reject his request, not when he was _this_ affectionate, and so he nodded his head sleepily, agreeing with a quick, “Promise, I will.”

He kept right to his promise, as well. They had fed each other lunch, giggling and brushing crumbs off their laps as they ate. The taste of their meal, so common and familiar, still managed to ignite old memories, and soon enough, Jinwoo had been laughing too hard to finish eating, Myungjun's reminiscing of how they had their first kiss, still ringing in his mind.

(“I can't believe you kissed me when my mouth had been full of _food!_ ”

“I didn't know, Myungjun!”

“I had literally just taken one bite, and suddenly you swooped in.”

“It was a quick kiss! I wouldn't have even known that you had food in your mouth if you hadn't started gagging.”

“ _I choked on a noodle, I told you this_.”)

Their bowls had been pushed away on the bedside table, and they continued kissing and cuddling as if lunch hadn't interrupted them. Drifting in and out of sleep, noses pressed into each others' skin, hands reaching wherever they could grab for close comfort – it was honestly more perfect of a day than he had ever imagined it to be. It was _better_ than roller coasters, _better_ than mini golf, better than any adventure he could have come up with himself.

Myungjun pretended, then, to have qualms about getting up to grab dinner (instant noodles, which were plentiful in a household of two men who disliked cooking). He complained of the cold, of the aching muscles in his body, of the loneliness of being without Jinwoo for more than five minutes. Jinwoo saw right through him, though, simply sitting up in bed and smiling widely.

“Sucks, doesn't it?” he teased. “But I think you'll survive a few minutes.”

“I might not,” was Myungjun's answer as he stuck his feet into his slippers. “Jinnie, if I'm not back in ten minutes, I've succumbed to my fate. Call the police coroner. Don't mourn me. You know what song to play at my funeral?”

“The Star Wars theme song.”

Myungjun nodded. “The only song I'll allow.”

“I won't let you down, Myungjun. Your funeral will be already planned and paid for before the coroner arrives.”

“Bless you, Park Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo's small giggle as Myungjun retreated from the room was more than enough to actually give him strength to cook the ramen thoroughly and not pour in too much sauce or too little water. He actually measured things accurately, wanting his cheap, microwavable noodles to be up to the standards any hot date should hold.

As he waited, he leaned up against the counter, gaze passing over the kitchen. He should probably do dishes, but he couldn't bring himself to actually start any chores; he would blame it being _far_ too late in the day at that point, but in reality, all he could think of was returning back to Jinwoo _without_ wrinkly hands.

Laundry, too, needed to be done. Myungjun actually wasn't sure if he had clothes for work tomorrow. But doing laundry would entail leaving Jinwoo for an even _longer_ period of time. Was that something he was willing to commit to?

He decided that all of his chores were best to be done when he came home from work the next day. Sure, he might be exhausted and ready to collapse, but things _today_ were too important to force himself to clean up.

The microwave gave a small beep, and Myungjun moved to pick up his dinner. However, before he could do anything, he noticed something on the fridge, some words written down on his list of _exciting things to do on my day off_.

It wasn't his handwriting. It was Jinwoo's, far more clear and concise than Myungjun's would ever be. Little hearts were doodled at the end, alongside a small smiley face, and Myungjun couldn't help but grin as he read the words: _Task 14: Spend the entire day in bed...with your Jinwoo!_

“Well,” Myungjun murmured to himself, laughing and grabbing at a pen they kept nearby. “I've already accomplished that.” He crossed it out, though he let the heart and smiley face stay. They added charm to his paper, anyway.

He was proud at how happy Jinwoo became from such a simple activity. He was proud how happy _he_ was from it, too. He was a go-getter, someone who needed to be up in order to feel productive and satisfied, and yet every single moment, every _second_ he spent with Jinwoo, was far more important and necessary than any of the extreme, interesting activities he had listed on his paper.

It made him feel all the more warm inside, knowing they were both appreciating such a well-deserved rest with each other, and when he made his way back into the bedroom, he cheerfully handed over one of the noodle bowls. “It's hot!” he warned, giggling when Jinwoo burned himself the instant that Myungjun had given him the warning.

As the moon rose higher and higher into the sky, Myungjun could feel sleep threatening to take him over once more.

“This isn't the napping sort of sleep,” Myungjun quietly explained to Jinwoo, face smothered into his chest and words muffled. “It's, like, the deep sort of sleep.”

“That sounds like you're talking about death.”

Myungjun whined, gripping onto Jinwoo's shirt. “Not...not death. More like, um, those R-E-M cycles-”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, but your voice sounds sexy when you're sleepy, so go on.”

“No, Jinwoo, babe, it's like when you've been awake for ten days straight, ten days in a _row-_ ”

“Sometimes I wonder if you live in a reality where that's _really_ possible.”

“-and then your body just shuts down all at once and you're going to sleep wherever your head is resting at the moment. That sort of sleep. Not just _sleep_ , but _sleep-sleep_. Like how I don't just _like_ you, I _like-like_ you.”

Jinwoo chuckled, and the movements of his chest made Myungjun follow along with the shaking from his laughter, and he moved his arms around Jinwoo's back in an attempt to pull them all the closer together.

(Myungjun wasn't sure how _much_ closer he could actually get without really suffocating himself.

“So, um, you're sleepy,” Jinwoo concluded _for_ Myungjun.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Then sleep. That's what people do when you're sleepy.”

There was another whine that protruded from Myungjun's lips, and he glanced up at Jinwoo, at the softness in his eyes and the mirth on his smile. “But if I sleep, then this day is over. Then we wake up and we have to go back to work, Jinwoo. I _liked_ staying in bed all day. I _liked_ having to turn to see you – literally, all I do is turn, and I don't even do that, since I've gotten to stare right at you the entire day.”

“Work sucks,” Jinwoo agreed, and he ruffled at Myungjun's hair, minding the tangles that kept constantly forming. “But it's something we have to do. And it makes moments like these all the more sweeter, doesn't it? We work as hard as we can, over and over again, day throughout the day, but the moment we get a full day like _this_ , a day with just the two of _us_ , that's what makes it all worth it.”

Jinwoo was right; Jinwoo was always right.

(Except, maybe, about being taller.)

“Then...then when I wake up, you'll be here?”

“I can't get up until you do because you're holding me down.”

“Yeah, and then when I get up, you will, too?”

“Someone has to help you fold your tie correctly.”

Myungjun snorted, then placed a lazy kiss up on Jinwoo's neck. It earned him a low hum and Jinwoo closed his eyes. “You can't do it by yourself.”

“No,” Myungjun agreed. He pulled the covers up around him, and added, “I think, Jinwoo, this has been the best day off I've ever experienced.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's...it's the best.” Myungjun trailed his kisses up to Jinwoo's cheek. “Mm, maybe, one day, we should do this again. If you liked it?”

Jinwoo's eyes held joy and pleasure and all the love in the world. Myungjun found them fascinating, even as he could barely hold his own eyes open.

“I'd love to do this more than anything,” Jinwoo murmured.

Myungjun fell asleep that night in a warm embrace, lulled by Jinwoo's deep breathing and warm body. He fell asleep with absolutely no regret of how he chose to spend his time, an ever-growing abundance of adoration filling his chest with every thought of _Jinwoo_ replaying in his mind.

This was one activity his list wouldn't see the last of, he decided.

(Though he needn't worry about rewriting it. Jinwoo beat him to it the next morning, a small sentence scribbled out underneath the crossed-off original:

_Spend the entire day in bed with your Jinwoo, Part Two._

Myungjun was determined not to cross it off next time.)

 


End file.
